Someone to lean on
by chrisella96
Summary: Bonnie bennet is a new witch dealing with her new powers and her mothers death. returning home for the new school year she is thrown into a life of vampires and wereolves will she find comfort in the arms of one in particular?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters or settings just the plot. Thanks and please review this is my first fanfic so good and bad reviews our appreciated.

Chapter 1 Lost

She walked through the aisles of graves making her way towards her mother's tombstone. She turned her head to the right to the sound of a tree branch cracking, no one was there. Her eyes scanned the area quickly. She shook her head making her long crimson curls wave wildly around her face, she took a couple more steps forward reaching her destination. She stood there silently for a movement before kneeing down to lay the calalilies on her mother's grave. She let her fingers lightly trace her mother's name for a second then let her hand fall into her lap. She stared at the flowers next to the ones she just set down. Letting out a frustrated sigh she stood. A twig snapped to her right. She spun around to see who the imposer was to find a dark tan-skinned man staring at her. His lips drew back in a grin.

"Figured you would be here, you know if I wanted to kill you how easy you make it?" he smirked

"Nice to see you too Tyler, you know you sound like a creep following me around right?" She countered.

"Just doing my job Bonnie, your father wants you home, says he's got something to tell you."

She turned around staring down at her mother's grave fighting the emptiness she felt inside she forced herself to walk away. She pushed past a thoughtful looking Tyler.

"You're driving." She stated walking back to the road.

Bonnie walked into the manor to see her father holding some woman's hand. She watched as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes making the woman beam.

"What the hell" bonnie whispered to herself. She walked down the hall to the open doors of the living room. Her father's eyes and the woman's immediately spotted bonnie as they stepped back from one another.

"Oh bon, good you're here there is someone I would like you to meet." Her father smiled motioning to the woman standing next to him.

"Hello I'm Maria I've heard so much about you, your father speaks of you all the time." She blushed nervously. Bonnie's narrowed her eyes at the Latin woman taking in her closeness to her father. She let out a breath and forced a smile.

"Hey I'm bonnie….and I've never heard anything about you." She whispered meeting her father's eyes.

" I'm sorry he didn't know how to tell you we've been seeing each other for a while he just wanted to wait until it was serious to tell you." she tried to defend.

Bonnie held back a snort as she took in her father's sheepish look. "Good" she thought "he should feel bad what happened to no secrets in this family?"

"it's okay I'm actually going to head up to bed not feeling to well see you in the morning dad …..and nice to meet you Maria." She waved walking out of the room. She headed up the stairs to her room. When she walked in she flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Maria. She didn't know what it was "maybe I'm just overreacting" she thought. She sighed closing her eyes for a few minutes only to fall asleep.

When she woke in the morning she practically jumped outta bed.

"Dammit how did I fall asleep last night, I'm going to be so late for school." She mumbled to herself while rushing to get dressed. She threw on a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top not having time for a shower, she ran out of her room trying to putting her black and white high top converse on. She ran downstairs to her car and threw her bag into the passenger seat. Jumping into the driver seat she started the car and took off like a bat outta hell.

Arriving at school just as the bell rang she ran to her class. Bursting into the class all eyes were on her she blushed trying to catch her breath.

"Nice of you to come Ms. Bennet, it's only what the first day of school… take a seat please quietly." Mr. Tanner said with an edge of irritation.

She nodded and took her seat next to Elena Gilbert one of her best friends. She had long dark brown hair that was the kind of straight girls killed for. She had a models body, tall and curvy, but at the same time slender with ivory skin and deep brown eyes. She was the envy of every girl in school.

"I tried to call you last night. How come you didn't pick up?" Elena whispered.

"I feel asleep." bonnie answered not meeting Elena's eyes. Elena noticed Bonnies lack of response.

"How are you holding up?" Elena asked concern lacing her voice.

Bonnie looked up at Elena, a little taken back by the question.

"I'm fine" she smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

Elena decided to let it go figuring she wasn't ready to talk yet but she would have to eventually.

The bell rang and bonnie gathered her stuff to leave Elena caught up with her down the hall.

"What the hell bonnie? I've been calling your name since you left class how come you didn't turn around?"

"Sorry I was spaced out, guess I didn't hear it." She replied opening her locker, she turned her gaze to see her friends worried expression.

"bon-"

"Don't okay, just don't" She said holding a hand up to Elena. She turned her head to see a Boy with wavy brown hair coming towards them. He had a nice slender body but you could see the muscles through his shirt. He was tall and pale. Bonnie was not oblivious to the fact he was handsome.

"Who is that?" Bonnie motioned to the boy. Elena turned to see who she was referring only to be met with forest green eyes. Elena grabbed the boy's hand and turned to bonnie.

"Bonnie I would like you to meet Stefan Salvatore my boyfriend." She beamed.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at Elena's gleeful expression.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie…" Stefan smiled and reached out his hand for her to shake. She took it and ripped it away two seconds later. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Elena's shocked expression. What was that? She felt so cold and scared when she touched him and now it was gone, she looked up to meet their eyes.

"Sorry" she said backing away "I'm not feeling that good." She finished turning to leave.

Elena and Stefan were left confused watching Bonnies retreating form.

After school was finished Bonnie walked out to the parking lot to head home. When she got to her car the door was slammed shut by non-other than Caroline Forbes, Bonnie's other best friend, She was a tall petite blonde with blue green eyes and pale skin with pink flushed cheeks. Standing next to Caroline was Elena.

"Not so fast bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed

"Bon you've been acting weird all day today, what's going on with you?" Elena pleaded her voice full of concern from earlier that day.

Bonnie looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to tell her friends, no matter how she explained it they wouldn't understand. She wasn't the same girl she was before summer when she left. Hell who was she kidding she hadn't been that girl since her mother died and unexplainable things started happening around her. How could they understand what she was going through? Bonnie looked at her friends with love but this was something she couldn't share with them.

"Look guys I know you're worried about me, but I think this is something I have to figure out on my own okay?" she confessed with a genuine smile. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Fine than, but you our coming with us to the boardinghouse." Caroline demanded stomping her foot, like a five year old. Bonnie stifled a giggle at her friend's reaction.

"What's the boardinghouse?" Bonnie asked wide eye. This time Elena spoke up.

"It's where Stefan lives."

"Umm I don't know guys I reall-"

"Nope" Caroline said grabbing Bonnie's arm and towed her towards the passenger seat of her own car. "You're coming with us no but's about it." She finished. Bonnie gave in. "Sounds like fun" she thought sarcastically to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**This stories bonnie is a mixture between the shows and the books as well as the age of the brothers. This story is not based off of the book or show its my own little twist I hope you like it you'll learn more as the story goes on.**

Chapter 2

At the boardinghouse Stefan picked had picked out a couple of movies and was now setting the table in the large living room with snacks for Elena and her friend's. Stefan turned his head to his brother walking in from the foyer.

"Hello little brother." He smirked at Stefan. "Where is your lovely little Elena?" he continued keep the smirk all the while. Stefan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damon just leave Elena alone!" He ordered "and on second thought leave her friends alone too." He amended thinking of the visitors that would come any minute now. Damon fiend hurt resting his hand over his heart.

"Ahh, Steffie why can't I play with them to? It's not fair." He said putting on his best sad puppy face. Interrupted by a knock on the door Stefan got up to answer it.

"Hey love" Stefan said as he embraced Elena giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked up to see a beaming Caroline and a very guarded Bonnie.

"Hello Caroline…..Hello Bonnie." He politely greeted walking them into the living room where Damon was lazily leaning against the bar.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" Damon said taking in Bonnie's presence "Who is she?" He asked Stefan with mischievous eyes.

"Bonnie Bennet." Stefan answered simply watching the unsure look on Bonnie's face. It was obvious she didn't want to be here.

"This is my pain in the ass of a brother Damon Salvatore." He introduced. Bonnie nodded her head at Damon, She figured whatever was wrong with Stefan most likely was wrong with Damon as well.

"Hey" she said quietly. Damon's eyes took in Bonnie's Nervous look she was quite the beauty. Carmel skin with long curly crimson hair that reached her tiny waist that curved into mouth- watering hips and thick thighs. She had brown doe eyes that had specs of green in them. Her full lips were in a pouty little O form, but power vibrated around her like a halo. "Of course she's a Bennet after all" thought Damon with a smirk.

"How come you haven't come around here before?" Damon asked still smirking. Bonnie's eyes met Damon's and he could see the defiance in them glisten.

"Actually, I just got back to town." She stated in a matter- of – fact way. Linking her arm in Caroline's she walked to the couch and flopped down. Damon watched in fascination until he saw the look in Stefan's eyes the witch new something was wrong with them. "That explains he coldness" He thought. Damon walked over and sat in the seat across from Bonnie.

"So… what are we watching?" Caroline asked.

"The Hangover 2" Stefan said grabbing the movie and popping it in to the dvd player.

During the movie Bonnie kept feeling Damon's eyes on her when she felt him look away she would study him. He was a little taller than Stefan but not by much and he had pale ivory skin that seemed to glow against the thick black tuff of hair he had. Black seemed to be his favorite color seeing as how everything he had on was black. He had the face of an angel with eyes so blue you seemed to get lost in them. He had perfect full lips, he was even more beautiful than Stefan. But there was something dark about him and his brother and bonnie refused to be deceived.

Damon felt Bonnie watching him. He knew the little witch was probably trying to figure out why they felt so wrong to her. He couldn't help thinking about how she would react if she ever found out that she was hanging out with two 500 year old vampires. He stifled a chuckle and turned to meet her eyes. When she realized he was looking at her she turned her head letting her hair fall in her face to cover her cheeks turning red. Damon gave a devilish smile at nothing in particular.

Elena watched out of the corner of her eyes as Bonnie and Damon took turns checking each other out. She couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that filled her. This whole summer Damon had been chasing her and now he couldn't even tear his eyes away from Bonnie. "It didn't matter Bonnie didn't know him like Elena did, and she definitely was not cut out for Damon's world or the Salvatore secret but she was" Elena thought wrapping her arms tighter around Stefan.

After the movie ended Stefan walked the girls out to Bonnie's car where they said their goodbyes. Bonnie dropped Elena and Caroline off at their houses and headed for the cemetery.

Damon Followed Bonnie as she drove to the cemetery "'Weird place for a girl to go this late at night" he thought. He continued in pursuit, as she walked through the gravestones, carefully concealing himself in the shadows.

Bonnie stopped at her mother's grave she bent down and placed her hand on the flowers that she had placed there yesterday. They were already beginning to wither. She let out a strained sob as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I feel so lost without you mom and I'm scared." Bonnie sobbed "I don't know what is happening to me. I've been seeing things I shouldn't, it's not normal and I can't talk to dad he doesn't understand. Why would he? He has his precious Maria, there is something wrong with that woman I just know it, and today when I touched Elena's boyfriends hand I felt something. It felt like death or how I imagine death would feel like." Bonnie took an unsteady breath.

"I miss you so much, I don't know if I can handle this on my own….. I need you." Bonnie tried to relax as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Bonnie stood up dusting the dirt off her knees. She began the hike back to her car.

Damon couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His heart broke in little pieces for the little witch. She had looked small and fragile just like a little bird…. A little red bird. He followed her home to make sure she arrived safely and in one piece before he took off to hunt. "Now what shall I eat tonight hmm I feel like having a red head" He smiled to himself.


End file.
